IchiRuki Lovers Night
by goXve
Summary: WARNING: This story contains sex, can't stand it or don't like the couple, don't read. You've been warned! Ichigo finds Rukia naked on his bed after he comes out from the bathroom to calm down his feelings towards her. What shall he do towards her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, IchiRuki © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: This story contains sex, can't read/stand it, don't read this chapter.**

He felt her hands on his body and looked into her dark eyes. In the darkness that was in the room they looked almost black, though they really were purple-blue. He smiled and got a smile back from her. But her smile was more playful, as if she had something fishy going on.  
"How about if you relaxed and just watched me, Ichigo? I'm here, I'm only yours." Rukia looked him deeply in the eyes and continued to give him that playful smile.  
Ichigo could feel that whole he was aroused by Rukia's soft voice and body that now was so close to his. Her warm breath against his cheek, the momentum and adrenaline seemed to fully fill whole him. Most of all he wanted to just grab Rukia, throw her down on the bed and explore whole her. Both outside and inside.  
"Excuse me, Rukia ..." he managed to get up and sat up from the bed. Quickly he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
Just when he would walk up to the sink, he thought he heard a clicking sound coming from his bedroom door, as when a lock is turned on. What was Rukia doing? Why did she lock the door from the inside?  
Instead of finding out the answers to the questions piling up in his skull, Ichigo turned on the water in the sink and waited for it to turn cold. His eyes were drawn up against the mirror above him where a young man's face looked back at him. The orange hair was tousled from Rukia's hands and his eyes radiated lust, just the person who was behind the door of the room he was in. "God, why do I feel so drawn to her? And such a strong addition ... Is it her charisma or her beauty? Whatever it is I do not know how to do this. Let it pass over or take a chance that she feels the same?"  
Ichigo shook his head and his reflection did the same. He cupped his hands and putted them under the running water. When his hand was filled with the icy water he st it stroked it slowly over his hot face and let the water cool it down. A towel hung to the right of him on a hook. He took it and dried the water that dripped from both his face and hair. Before he opened the door and walked out of the bathroom Ichigo sighed a deep sigh and told himself to try to take it easy.  
The first thing he noticed when he opened the bathroom door was how dark it was in his room. The curtains were drawn across the windows. The only light in the room came from a dozen candles beside his bed, where Rukia also lay.  
She was completely naked and lying with her legs apart while she began to stroke herself as soon as Ichigo came into the room. "Oh Ichigo, you're back. At last, I thought you wouldn't come back ..." Rukia groaned and heaved up her middle finger. With that, she made a gesture by bending it against herself, which meant "Ichigo, come here".

At first Ichigo did not know what to either say or do. He just stood there in the doorway and stared at Rukia with big eyes. She was so beautiful, so sexy ... God, he wanted her, and that now, immediately! Ichigo could feel that also his gender agreed; it got hard, raised in his trousers. It felt as if he would crack in the eagerness to get to Rukia and take her hard, slow, fast ... However she might like it, for he it didn't matter, as long as he just could be able to take her.

After the first shock had settled Ichigo smiled a playful smile, just as Rukia had done not too long ago. He walked slowly to the bed while garment after garment fell to the floor beneath him. When he was standing right in front of Rukia, he had only his underwear's on, something that Rukia seemed to like.  
"Oh Ichigo, you hit the big jackpot ..." She sat up from the bed and putted her arms around Ichigo's shoulders. A happy smile played on her face and her lips tenderly kissed Ichigo, as if they were made of porcelain and she was afraid to crush them.  
Ichigo put his hands around Rukia's breasts and stroked them slowly while he got a taste of her soft lips against his own. Their tongues met and their bodies pointed towards each other. Ichigo let his hands explore Rukia's small breasts and her soft pink nipples. He noticed that she liked what he did, her breathing became deeper and small groans escaped from her lips between their deep tongue kissing.  
Hands were around the edges of his undergarments. Ichigo felt how they pulled down his underpants and the cold air stroked his hard gender. He shuddered, but soon felt warm hands around his balls and gender. They started slowly and gently to stroke his most private parts while lips continued to stroke his tongue with his own.  
"Rukia ..." Ichigo managed to say between a kiss and let out a faint moan. Never before had he felt like this; a young woman's naked body against his hands or a woman's hands on himself that stroked his body.  
Rukia did not answer. Instead, she pressed herself closer to Ichigo, closer to his throbbing and hard gender. Her body began to move up and down against Ichigo's, which led to that Rukia not only rubbed her body against Ichigo's, but she and he also got more pleasure. She by that Ichigo's gender pressed against hers and that his hands were stroking more places across her breasts and nipples. He by Rukia's hands stroking his gender faster and because it also was rubbed against her, by now, wet gender.  
Suddenly and surprisingly Rukia felt something wet on her left breast. She opened her eyes and looked down on it. There she saw Ichigo's head that moved around her stiffened breasts. His rough tongue played with her nipple and made her shiver of pleasure. She moaned quietly and stroked Ichigo's hard gender harder to prove that she appreciated what he did.

Ichigo groaned and continued to lick Rukia's nipple slowly while he explored the other breast with his hand. Just to hear her moan of pleasure, feeling her body move against him and the taste of her warm breast against his tongue/mouth caused him to get harder, but also the feeling of wanting her increased. His whole body was filled with a longing he had never felt before; it filled whole of him in to his soul.  
"Rukia, I want to feel my cock deep inside of you. I want to fuck you hard ...", Ichigo whispered and looked up in Rukia's beautiful eyes. They glittered in the moonlight - that trickled in through a gap in the curtain - which lit them up and showed them to be even darker than they already were. In them Ichigo also could see Rukia's lust towards him. The same sort of desire that he felt towards her.  
In response Ichigo got a grin and a tongue kiss. That, plus what he had seen in Rukia's eyes, he took as a sign that she wanted the same.  
Ichigo suddenly felt the heat from Rukia's body disappear from his and saw how she lay down on her back in the bed with legs apart. At first he did nothing, just looked at her beautiful, naked body, which had small spray of sweat and his saliva. The sight made him smile and turn even harder. He took off his underwear and lay down over Rukia.  
"What are you waiting for, Ichigo? I lie here in front of you, naked and wet", Rukia whispered in Ichigo's ear and putted a finger inside herself before she stroked it over her chest and stomach.  
"I'm waiting for the right time ..." Ichigo bent down, gave Rukia a wet kiss and then licked off the wet that Rukia had stroked over herself from her abdomen.  
Rukia groaned and shuddered a bit before she started shaking of pleasure. Ichigo's tongue had found her clitoris and started licking it slowly as he listened to Rukia's moaning. He could feel her shaking with lust and desire. Ichigo decided to give Rukia more pleasure by inserting a finger inside her wet and open gender.  
"Ichigo ...", Ichigo heard Rukia moan loudly and he also felt how she began to move back and forth as his fingers movements. To make it even better Ichigo stuffed in another one of his fingers and moved them faster inside Rukia's wet abdomen.  
Moan after moan escaped Rukia's lips. Whole she shook uncontrollably from all waves of pleasure that washed up over her. Never before had she felt this ... alive! All this pleasure, which it could fit into such a little body like hers! This was even better than when she had to satisfy herself ...  
A new wave of pleasure washed over her and got her thoughts to disappear. Rukia could feel an orgasm approaching. She was biting her lip hard and pushed himself harder against Ichigo. Just before she knew she would come, Ichigo pulled out both his fingers and tongue from her. Quickly he lifted up himself, laid his hands on Rukia legs and pressed himself into her warm, wet womb.  
Ichigo quickly began to move back and forth, causing both him and Rukia to groan loud. Ichigo pushed hard into Rukia that putted her legs around the back of Ichigo so that he could get deeper into her.  
"Rukia, you feel so nice ... Much better than I first thought ..." Ichigo managed to say between a couple of pushes.  
"The same, Ichigo ..." he got as answer. She sat up in Ichigo's knee and kissed him passionately while she helped Ichigo to get deeper into her throbbing gender. "I will ... come soon ..."  
Ichigo grinned and whispered in Rukia's ear: "Let me help you ..." He put his hand over her clitoris and began to stroke it.  
Rukia groaned loud, and once again felt the orgasm approach at each new wave of pleasure that came over her. Quickly she took hold of Ichigo's hair, looked him deep in his eyes and smiled. "Now ... it comes ..." A loud groan escaped Rukia and she leaned back as the orgasm washed over her body and made her tremble.  
Ichigo took his chance and grabbed Rukia when she trembled as most. He hugged her and kissed her hair. "Good girl ...", he whispered in her ear.  
"Do not stop ...", he was told. "What about you, your orgasm ...? Continue, Ichigo ..." Rukia smiled and breathed with a tired breath.

"Are you sure, Rukia ...?" Ichigo looked at Rukia with a questioning expression on his face. The expression quickly changed to a grimace of pleasure when Rukia began to move up and down against his gender that became harder the more she pressed herself against it.  
"Yes ... I am", Rukia whispered and let her tongue play over Ichigo's lips.  
Ichigo putted his hands on Rukia's ass and guided her up and down his throbbing, hard gender while he pressed himself against her. Rukia was moving up and down Ichigo as a sensual dancer. Her body bent each time she went up and sometimes she swung her head in one - for Ichigo - sexy gesture. Her body seemed to shine where it stood out from the glow of the candles and the moon that trickled in through the window.  
Never before had Ichigo been able to remember that Rukia had been as beautiful as she was now, dancing with her body pushing against his and with his gender inside herself. She was so sensual, sexy and beautiful that it took the breath out of him ...  
His concentration was returned to Rukia when she once again laid herself down on the mattress of his bed. She leaned against the edge of the bed and smiled. "Now I'll take you on a journey you never experienced, Ichigo ..." she whispered, and withdrew from him. She turned around slowly and lay down on her stomach on Ichigo's bed.  
Ichigo knew immediately what she wanted him to do and he wasted no time. He lay down on top of Rukia and gently, gently, he looked out the port to Rukia's abdomen. Once he found it he pressed himself slowly down and felt how his cock seemed to disappear far into an abyss of skin and muscles.  
Rukia smiled and began to slowly move back and forth. She groaned with pleasure when she felt how deeply Ichigo came inside her. She had never dreamed that it would be like this nice with doggy style; although she had heard that there would be a really cool feeling.  
Ichigo also seemed to like it; he groaned loudly and thrust into Rukia with fast, hard strokes. Rukia was grabbing the pillow and bite into it to not scream high of pleasure; she did not want to bring up any of Ichigo's sisters or dad.  
They both knew that the border was near; they would not be able to keep on for so much longer. Ichigo pressed even harder against Rukia and Rukia harder against Ichigo. Rukia felt as if she could rupture at any time of all the pleasure that went through her.  
"Rukia, I will come in a moment ..."  
"Come then, I want to feel it ... Come inside me, Ichigo ..." Rukia whispered and pressed hard against Ichigo's cock.  
Ichigo did as Rukia commanded him to and pressed really hard against Rukia few times before he grabbed her hips as the orgasm washed over him. Both he and Rukia moaned really loud and shook. Rukia turned around and pressed her head against Ichigo's own. She gave him a tired smile and kiss. "Thanks, that were fucking really, please excuse the phrase, nice, Ichigo."  
Ichigo laughed, stroked his nose towards Rukia's and kissed her. "The pleasure was entirely on my side, Rukia ... Glad you liked it."  
Ichigo took out his, now slack, vaginal gender from Rukia and laid himself down on his back on the bed. He breathed heavily with eyes closed but they opened soon again when he felt a hand around his own. He turned his head and saw Rukia's red flamed face looking at him with eyes shining of joy.  
"You are a really good lover, you know that?", she said and kissed Ichigo again.  
Ichigo stroked Rukia's hair gently and kissed her back. "No, because you're the only one I have make love to. I do not want to hear it from someone else either, because you're the only woman I want, Rukia. I love you, don't you know that?"  
Rukia smiled and pressed Ichigo's hand. She let her head slip down to Ichigo's shoulder and breathed in his scent. It made her warm while she replied: "Yes, I know because I love you too, Ichigo."  
Rukia could feel Ichigo put his head in her hair and take a deep breath. "You smell so good ... I could be like this, close to you, forever."  
Rukia looked up at Ichigo's smiling face and stroked his cheek. "I will always be here for you Ichigo, you know that. You and I have a band that can not be broken."  
"I know, Rukia. I love you with all my heart and will always be here for you too, whatever happens." Ichigo smiled and hugged Rukia.  
A smile could be seen on both their lips. After that they had remain so for a while Rukia heard Ichigo's voice ask: "How about we go take a shower so we can remove all the sweat?"  
Rukia was not slow to jump out of bed and into the bathroom. "What are you waiting for, Ichigo? Not will you let me wait?"  
A grin appeared on Ichigo's lips when he walked up to Rukia, putted his arms around her body and walked with her into the shower. He started it without letting go of her gaze, and before he gave her a kiss on the lips and again began to stroke her body hot, he replied: "Of course not, Rukia ..."

4


End file.
